livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kristia Carver (Skysear)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Brawler Level: Level Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common Deity: Thalina First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +0 (5 pts) DEX: 18 +2 (10 pts) CON: 14 +0 (5 pts) INT: 08 +0 (-2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 12 +0 (2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 13 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Class 1) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +4 = (4) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = 1 (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +5 = 1 (2) + CON (2) + Misc (1) Reflex: +6 = 1 (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = 1 (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed Strike: Attack: +5 = (1) + Dexterity (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Finesse Handaxe: Attack: +5 = (1) + Dexterity (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Finesse Short Sword: Attack: +5 = (1) + Dexterity (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Finesse Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Brawler (+1 HP) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Class 1 Armor/Weapons: Simple, handaxe, short sword, close fighter group. Light armour, shields Brawler's Cunning: Intelligence counts as 13 for combat feats Martial Training: Counts as fighter and monk for combat/style feats and magic items Unarmed Strike: Gain Improved Unarmed Strike. Can attack with hands full. Can deal nonlethal damage with unarmed strike at no penalty. Treated as manufactured and natural for spells and effects. Damage scales with level. Martial flexibility: Can spend a move action to gain a combat feat for 1 minute. Usable 3 + 1/2 level(minimum 1) times per day = 4/day. Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Improved Unarmed Strike (Brawler): unarmed attacks deal lethal damage, don't provoke AoO Weapon Finesse (1st level feat): Use dexterity instead of strength for attack rolls with light weapons + rapier, whip, spiked chain. Combat Expertise (Human, 1st level): Can take -1 on attack rolls and CMB checks to gain +1 dodge bonus to AC. Traits Bullied (Combat): +1 on AoOs with unarmed strikes Life of Toil (Social): +1 to Fortitude saves Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (4) + INT (-1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (1) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Appraise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb 5 1 3 2 -1 +0 *Craft ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -1 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Fly 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 *Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 *Intimidate 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -1 +0 *Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -1 +0 *Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -1 +0 *Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 *Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 *Ride 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 *Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -1 +0 Stealth 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveller's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armour 25 gp 20 lb Handaxe 6 gp 3 lb Short Sword 10 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb Rope 1 gp 10 lb Torch 0.01 gp 1 lb Mess kit 0.2 gp 1 lb Trail rations (4) 2 gp 4 lb Soap 0.01 gp 0.5 lb Belt pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb = Totals: 47.82 gp 52 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 102 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 1 CP: 8 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -47.82 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 102.18 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 5'9" Weight: 120lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Appearance: Tall, well-built, somewhat attractive face, sharp features Demeanor: Usually sociable and cheerful, but quick to anger Background Kristia never really had a childhood. She has vague memories of being in a happy family, but at some point in her youth she was kidnapped and sold as a slave. For years she toiled under cruel, spiteful owners, and despite several escape attempts she was always caught and severely punished. It wasn't until she reached the age of seventeen that a miracle happened. As she was being transported from one location to another, the carriage was attacked and she managed to break free of her bindings in the chaos, before promptly running as fast as her legs would carry her. After a few hours of desperate sprinting through the nearby forest, she collapsed from exhaustion in a clearing. Alone, lost and running on fumes, she thought this would be the end for her until a beautiful winged woman came to her aid, leading her towards the nearest city before disappearing. After finding her feet, Kristia began to train herself in self-defence to ensure that her freedom would never again be stolen from her, and committed herself to exploring everything life had to offer in order to make up for her lost childhood. It was only natural, then, that she would soon enter Dunn Wright Inn, now a fledgling adventurer with everything to prove... Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Aug 20, 2015) (MerryMortician ~ non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Aug 22, 2015) (Aura ~ judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters